Problem with the Seal
by f-firebrick
Summary: The kyuubi was released by the very seal made to keep it contained. Now Naruto has a headache and the akatsuki won't leave him alone.
1. A kid?

Problem with the Seal

Warnings: None.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_Panic._ It's a rush of adrenaline -heightened and dulled awareness, a scramble of thoughts, and an inescapable desire to flee. I haven't felt anything close to this since the massacre of my clan. But, in this forest the only thing you could do was fight or die and if that snake found us again, we would be done for. Heh… The forest of _death_; I would have laughed at how well chosen the name was for this place if my heart wasn't in my throat right now.

Sakura clamped Naruto's mouth shut, desperate to muffle his screams. "What do we do?! He keeps moving around and screaming! I don't know what to do!"

"Try to keep him quiet until we're safe from that maniac!"

"I'm trying- ah!" I twisted around to face them. Sakura's hand was pulled back towards her and Naruto was curled over and cringing. "His skin is burning!"

My eyes scanned his chakra system, there was something racing through it, pooling at his abdomen –he's going to explode! "Get back!" I grabbed Sakura and pulled her away, using tree roots as cover. _**BOOM!**_ Chakra that burned like fire filled the area; it made my eyes water and my throat burn. _What was that?_ I held my breath; something came out of that explosion, I can feel it.

"**FFFrrrreeeeeeddddoommmmm!"** It cackled. I wanted to turn and take a glance to see, but my nerves wouldn't let me. I couldn't risk getting caught now. But then I felt a hot breath on my shoulder. **"You know, you aren't really good at hiding."** I pushed Sakura back, coughing as I gasped for air; my kunai in my hand as I got into a defensive stance.

"Wh-What do you want from us?" _Shit_. I couldn't even talk straight.

"**Mm."** He looked so bored and relaxed. **"Nothing **_**you**_** could give me, but you guys should seriously calm down. You're going to attract others here." **

"Others? Wait, who are you?" At the question the boy smiled and threw his hands to his hips.

"**I'm the king."** _King?_

"What do you mean '_king_'? I asked who you were, not what."

"**And if I refuse to answer?"** I bit my lower lip. What would I do? I don't know how powerful he is, but that chakra he has tells me that we shouldn't make him mad. But, why hasn't he attacked us? Is he waiting for something? The boy smirked and threaded closer to us; he looked hostile now. **"Poor kid can't do **_**anything**_**."** He laughed and grabbed my face. _I didn't even have time to react!_

"S-Sasuke!" I shut my eyes.

"Get away from them!" I heard a crack and the hand gripping my face was ripped off. I opened my eyes; Naruto had sent the boy flying with a punch.

"Naruto!" He was furious.

"He didn't do anything to you guys did he?" He asked, panting. I shook my head; I've never seen him like this.

"**What the hell was that for you dick!"**

"I told you not to touch them!" He… Naruto knows that boy? How?

"You know him?" I asked.

"Yeah; that guy's a no good bastard."

"**You're one to talk." **He spit out.

"Am I? What have I ever done to you? 'Cause last time I checked, my parents are _dead_ because of you!" That kid killed Naruto's parents?

"**Well maybe if they weren't trying to seal me within an annoying piece of shit like you, things would've been different." **Seal?

"An annoying piece of shit!?" The kid smirked, Naruto was riled up now.

"**Yeah. A loud, obnoxious, piece of **_**shit**_** that thinks it's a ninja."**

"Why you- urk!" Naruto bent over, throwing up a bit of blood. _Shit! That chakra being concentrated in his stomach must've caused a lot of damage!_

"Naruto, lay down!" I stated, helping him get down slowly. "Your chakra caused internal damage, you can't strain yourself." _Great. Naruto's injured, there's a snake after us, and this kid is probably an enemy. What are we going to do now?_

The kid shoved me away from Naruto. "Hey!" He ignored me and pressed his hand onto Naruto's stomach. "What are you doing? Didn't you hear me? He's injured!" I was going to pull him away from Naruto, but Sakura stopped me.

"I… I think he's healing him Sasuke. I mean, if he wasn't, don't you think Naruto would struggle?" I looked back at the kid's hand. There was a small amount of chakra surrounding it; Sakura was right. "Besides, it seems like Naruto knows this kid."

"**Like I said, a piece of shit that thinks it's a ninja. Just look at you, all injured. What would you do without me?"**

"Shut up." Naruto mumbled as he got up. "Why are you sticking around with me anyways. Aren't you free?"

"**Only a portion of my power is free. The rest of it is stuck inside of that seal of yours; otherwise, I would've let you die."**

"Gee thanks oh merciful majesty." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"So it seems the kyuubi managed to get out of its seal." _Oh no_. I turned around in fear. The snake was back. We have to leave now!

"Guys!" A flash of red passed my vision and BAM! The boy charged the snake without hesitation, throwing punches and fiery fists. Then the information hit me.

"That's _the_ kyuubi?" I turned to Naruto and it clicked. "The kyuubi was sealed inside of you?" He said nothing, but his expression told me I was right. That explains that burst of energy during the mission to the wave country, how he healed so fast, and his limitless amount of chakra. And with that kid saying he was king…

"And when he said he was king did he mean king of demons?" I asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, but he's a narcissistic bastard. He only thinks of himself."

"**Get back here!" **Kyuubi yelled as he tried to go after Orochimaru only to be pulled back by a chain made of light. **"Urk! Dammit!" **He chased away that guy so easily…

"Whoa." Naruto saw the chain of light. "Looks like you can't leave even if you wanted to."

"**Shut it." **Kyuubi moped.

"So you can't escape! Konoha is still safe!" I felt speech-less. This boy, that looked younger than Naruto, was the _kyuubi_ and he just chased away the _snake _guy. "So Sasuke, what are we going to do now?"

"Oh, uh…" _Shit._ "We still need to get a heaven scroll, but there are only two days left. I don't know if we'll make it."

"Why don't we go to the center of the forest and wait at the building we're supposed to meet up at? When a team comes by, we can ambush them and take their scrolls." Sakura pitched in. I looked at her in surprise.

"That seems like a good plan. Let's do it." Naruto agreed.

* * *

Author's Note: Alright, so this is a re-write of the original story. A lot of big changes were made.

Tell me what you think.


	2. That's gross

Problem with the Seal

Warnings: None.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Most of the way was spent in silence; not many ninja had approached us during the time, but the few who did met their end thanks to kyuubi. He didn't even wait for us to pitch in and help, he wanted to kill every ninja he could get his hands on. During his attack he had burned two scrolls before we had the chance to see what they were, but Sakura and I kept quiet about that. We didn't want to be on the receiving end of those fists. Naruto on the other hand, he held no fear. The first time kyuubi burned a scroll, Naruto started yelling at him for it; the second time we had to break up the fight between them. For once, I felt glad to be on Naruto's team. It meant that we would be less likely to get attacked and if we did, Naruto would stop the kyuubi.

When we caught sight of the building, we spotted some Iwa ninja; I stopped the team and tried to come up with a plan.

"This is our chance; if we can defeat them and get the scroll this time, we can finally enter the building and be done with this part of the exam." He paused. "If it isn't the scroll we need, then we will have to wait for another team to come by. Is that clear?"

"Yeah; all clear." We all jumped. _When did they-?_ "Sorry, but it seems your plan won't work too well if you can't survive." Then they rushed at us. I blocked the attack coming towards me and flinched in surprise when I received a cut on my cheek. I threw a kunai at the offender and glanced behind me; there was no one there. But then, how did I get the wound on my cheek?

"**Gah! They just keep splashing into water!"** Kyuubi yelled irritably -wait, water? Water clones! We're fighting water clones! That means the real guys should be hiding somewhere!

"Guys! Keep your guard up! We need to find where the real ones are hiding!" I shouted. Naruto looked up at me and made his signature hand sign.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Hundreds of Naruto's popped up and started running everywhere, looking for the hidden Iwa ninja. But, even with Naruto trying to find the ninja, the longer we fought, the more impatient kyuubi was visibly becoming. As he fought, his features became more feral in appearance; his teeth would sharpen, his claws would elongate, his eyes would become bloodthirsty, and his killing intent would rise. "I found 'em!"

As soon as he spoke those words, the clones vanished. He wasted no time pummeling those ninja. When he came back to meet with us he showed us an earth scroll. _Perfect!_

"Yes!" Sakura shouted. "We can finally get out of this place!"

"Let's hurry before we bump into anyone else." I stated, eager to get this over with.

…

When we made it to the building, I sighed in relief. On the wall was a plaque; I read it and realized there were instructions as well as some kind of metaphor written underneath. Ignoring the metaphor, I pulled the two scrolls from my pocket and followed the instructions.

"What are you doin?" Naruto asked.

"Following the instructions. It says we had to open both scrolls at the same time." He made a silent 'oh' and watched me continue. As soon as both the scrolls opened, a puff of smoke filled the area and Iruka appeared.

"Oh, seems you guys are lucky. You got my scroll." He smiled.

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted. Iruka looked like he was going to say hi to him, but then he noticed the kyuubi.

"Um, who is that?" He asked, eyeing the guy.

"Oh, um…" Naruto started nervously, "That's … uh..."

"**I'm the kyuubi."**

"…Uh… Yeah.."

"What!? The kyuubi!? How did he get out of the seal!?" He panicked and then stared straight at Naruto. "Do you realize how bad of a situation this is? I must report to the Hokage at once! Stay here, all of you!" Then he was gone with a puff.

"**If you think I'm going back in that seal you're wrong. There's no way I'm going to get stuck in that sewer you call a mind."** Naruto balled his fists and hit his head and repeatedly.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!"

"N-Naruto?" Sakura stated.

"Wait Sakura." Naruto turned to face the kyuubi. "What makes you think you're going to get your way here? They sealed you once, they can seal you back again.

"**I don't think you actually have the authority here."** Kyuubi stated, walking closer to Naruto. **"The seal's keeping me next to you, but it has no means of stopping me." **He smirked and backed away, walking towards me this time. I tensed up. He grabbed my neck, thrusting me into the air. _Shit! _I tried to kick him, to scratch his arm and get him to let go, but he only tightened his grip. I chocked.

"What are you doing!? Put him down!" Naruto shouted.

"Let him go!"

"**See, this is what I'm talking about. You have no control over me. The seal only binds me to you."** Kyuubi chuckled. **"I could kill him if I wanted to."** I struggled now; his claws were digging into my skin.

"I said: PUT HIM DOWN!" Chains shot up from the ground and jerked him into the ground. I gasped, coughing and looked up. Naruto was walking up to the kyuubi and stepping on his head. "Seems you were wrong; now, you're going to listen to me. I don't want you hurting anyone from the village. Do you understand?" No answer. Naruto glared.

"Well?" He spat. The kyuubi bit his lip.

"…**Fine. Just get your stupid foot off my head."** Naruto moved and the chains vanished.

"Good. Are you okay Sasuke?"

"Yeah." I stated, still shocked from what happened. "I'm fine." Sakura helped me up and decided that it would be best to stay away from the kyuubi –or at least, as far away from it as we could be. And, oh look, Iruka was back and the Hokage was with him.

"Naruto." Naruto turned his attention to the Hokage. "Can you explain what's going on here?"

"Uh, sure. That bastard is out of his seal. I think it had something to do with that snake guy." He paused. "Yeah, after he used some weird five prong thing I felt sick and then, next thing I know, the kyuubi is out." The kyuubi crossed his arms.

"So, the kyuubi is free. What's got him acting so well?"

"He's still bounded to me thanks to the seal… And it seems the seal gives me power over him."

"How so?" From there, the Hokage and Naruto continued the conversation –the Hokage asking questions and Naruto answering. After all the immediate topics were done with, Orochimaru was brought up and I was pulled into the conversation. The hokage began asking me questions about the events and if I had any idea why he would be after me. I had told him that Orochimaru kept telling me he'd give me power and insisting that I give up the village and go with him, why? I didn't know. I voiced my lack of knowledge in this area, but even the Hokage wasn't sure of the snake's intentions. So, my mind wandered from the conversation as thoughts and possibilities passed through my mind, but then, Naruto's protesting brought me back to reality.

"What do you mean I can't continue!?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, but until we make sure the kyuubi will not be a risk to anyone, we'll have to take you out of the chunnin exams and keep a few anbu around to watch on him."

"But he's under my control! The seal lets me-" The Hokage shook his head.

"There is too much we still do not know about this situation. I cannot risk something happening –especially with the Kazekage here to see." He paused. "If it makes you feel better, we called a seal master to inspect your seal." The kyuubi mumbled something under his breath.

"How does that make me feel better?" The Hokage smiled.

"He's one of the legendary sannin. That means, you might be able to convince him to train you or teach you a really cool jutsu." Naruto's face lit up.

"A legendary _sannin_!? He could probably teach me how to create earthquakes!" He jumped for joy. "When is he coming!?"

"He'll be here within a week's time. For now, you and your team needs to rest." He looked towards us. "Also, you two will be able to continue the exams without Naruto if you wish." Sakura and I nodded and the Hokage was gone with a puff. Iruka stayed behind.

"Until the anbu are assigned the task of keeping an eye on you both, I'm supposed to stay here and watch." He stated.

"**Wait; you guys are going to be watching **_**everything**_** I do?"**

"Most likely." Iruka stated and the kyuubi visibly shuddered.

"**That's **_**gross**_**."**

* * *

Author's Note: You may want to go back and read the first chapter again if you had read this before; I changed a lot within this story.


	3. Seal master

Problem with the Seal

Warnings: None.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

After Iruka led the group to the arena, anbu had come and replaced him, placing chakra restraints on kyuubi's wrists. Naruto had taunted him about not being able to use his chakra anymore and kyuubi had growled, but when the matches started, Naruto cheered for his teammates, even cheering on for Lee and Hinata after seeing their struggle with their opponents. He congratulated Sasuke after he had won his match and sympathized with Sakura when she ended up with a tie. With the anbu watching kyuubi, Naruto felt more relaxed and was getting back to his normal self.

…

"Naruto, you are needed in the Hokage's office." Naruto stared at the anbu before nodding. Kyuubi had become docile since the anbu had shown up. It was great in Naruto's opinion. The only reason he even remembered the kyuubi was around was because he would always mumble to himself about stuff. And he mumbled all the way to the Hokage's office.

"You needed me gramps?"

"Ah, Naruto; I called you here to tell you Jiraya is here." The Hokage stated.

"Jiraya?"

"The seal master." Naruto's face lit up before he started jumping around.

"Ha ha! Finally!" He turned to the kyuubi. "Now you can go back into the seal and it'll be like none of this ever happened!" Kyuubi frowned and crossed his arms.

"**At least I don't have to look at your stupid face while I'm in the seal."** Kyuubi snarled.

"So where is this guy?" Naruto asked.

"Right here." All eyes went to the window. "So I'm going to guess that the little red head is the kyuubi, right?"

"**I'm not little you ingrate."**

"Sarutobi, why don't you get those anbu to stop being on guard; I'm going to be taking Naruto outside the village to check the seal for safety precautions."

"Are you sure Jiraya?" Sarutobi looked at the man. "I know you're strong, but if anything happens I don't believe you'll be able to control the situation alone."

"Don't worry; I got the toads on my side too." He paused and then added with a smile, "We'll be fine!" With a sigh, the Hokage had the anbu stand down.

"Now follow me you two!"

And he was gone.

"Hey wait for us!" Naruto called, jumping out the window and dragging kyuubi with him.

"**HEY!"**

The hokage could only shake his head in defeat. "I just hope he knows what he's doing."

…

Naruto followed Jiraya out of the village and far into the woods until he stopped at a small opening beside a cliff. There he sat down and watched as Naruto stopped in front of him and the kyuubi came flying into the blonde kid.

"Ack!" Naruto stumbled into the ground. "Hey! Watch it!"

"**Me!? You fucking dragged me through those trees! You're the one that needs to watch it!"** He tackled Naruto down and fought against him, pushing his face into the dirt.

"If you followed instead of standing like an idiot I wouldn't have had to drag you!" Naruto bit his hand and caused kyuubi to yelp before pulling his hand back and hitting Naruto in the head. Naruto turned and tackled kyuubi before sitting on top of him.

Jiraya cleared his throat and the two boys turned to face him. Kyuubi snarled as he pushed Naruto off of himself. "Sorry about that sensei."

"Alright. Alright. Now, from what I understand, Orochimaru's 5-pronged seal managed to mess with the 8-trigram seal that is placed on your stomach and that led to kyuubi getting out of the seal. Am I correct?" Naruto nodded. "Okay, now, pull up your shirt."

"What? Why!" Naruto looked at the old geezer with disgust written all over his face. _This old geezer wants to look at me shirtless?! That's messed up!_

"I need to inspect your seal." _Oh. I knew that. _Naruto pulled up his shirt up and used a bit of chakra to get it to show up.

"Hm… This is interesting.."

"What is?"

"You wouldn't understand it kid." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Have you tried using the kyuubi's chakra since he got out?"

"Of course not."

"**Yeah. You're too scared to use it."**

"Shut up! No one asked you!" He snarled.

"Quiet you both! Now, I'm going to need you to try and summon his power."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. So what usually gets his power to surge through you?"

"**I can answer that. It's when he can't save his own ass."**

"I said shut up! Dammit kyuubi; can't you just be quiet?" He groaned.

"**Heh, and miss seeing you get so aggravated? How about not."** He laughed.

"So when you're in danger you're able to call upon his power?"

"Yeah." Naruto answered, glaring at kyuubi.

"Then you're gonna have to forgive me for this kid!"

"Wha..?" Jiraya grabbed Naruto by his face and threw him over the edge of the cliff.

"**What the hell!?"** The kyuubi shouted, getting up and running towards the edge. **"Why did you do that!?"**

"He needs to summon your power in order to live from a fall like this. And this is the rush he needs." Jiraya explained.

_**Shit! He's going to die!**_ Kyuubi thought before going back a few steps and diving right into the cliff.

…

I dived into the opening and saw Naruto screaming at the top of his lungs. He wasn't even trying to grab onto one of the spikes coming out of the wall! _**That fucking idiot!**_ I called on my chakra and formed a cloak around me before throwing out a chakra hand to grab Naruto.

"Kyuubi!?" He shouted. "What are you- OW! Kyuubi! That burns!"

"**I'm trying to save your ass! Now shut up!"** God damn; he's annoying even when I'm trying to save him. I looked up. _**Shit, I don't have enough chakra to reach the ledge!**_ I moved my other hand of chakra to grab the spikes. _**Why isn't it holding on!?**_

"I already tried that! It's too slippery to hold onto the spikes." He yelped as my chakra wrapped around him more. "Why don't you just make your chakra hand grab the ledge up there!?"

"**Maybe it's because I don't have enough **_**chakra**_**!"** I shouted. _**This is it, I was going to die trying to save this idiot… Wait.. Chakra!**_ **"Naruto! I need you to give me chakra!"**

…

_God dammit it burns! _I thought as I grabbed my stomach. The moment kyuubi grabbed me with his chakra, the seal started to burn my stomach and I felt angry for some reason. I felt really angry. _That stupid old man! He pushed me off the ledge and created this mess! Now I'm going to die and it's going to be his fault!_ There was a rush of energy and the burning stopped. _No… I'm not going to die. I'm going to kill that bastard!_

"**Naruto I need you to give me chakra!" **I glanced at Kurama before everything went black.

* * *

Author's Note: Some constructive criticism would be great.


End file.
